


Musica Universalis, Musica Mundana

by 0plus2equals1



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Tentacles, Xenophilia, highly self indulgent gift fic, questionable methods of making contact, several gallons of slime, short sweet and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0plus2equals1/pseuds/0plus2equals1
Summary: The hunter makes a friend out of the abandoned daughter of the cosmos.





	Musica Universalis, Musica Mundana

There was _something_ at the other end of the cave-like basement. The hunter could see it there, staying as still as a statue, but giving off the familiar and stinging smell of the celestial. The creature was huddled over a pile of stony refuse that tugged at the hunter’s memory.

In any case, the thing didn’t seem to be attacking; its attention was fixed entirely upon the ground. The hunter tightened their grip on their blade and sloshed through ankle-deep water in order to get a closer look. The creature took no notice of their approach.

It was beautiful, the hunter thought, in a way. Perhaps the sentiment was just relief at not being immediately being set upon by claws or teeth or worse, but the creature’s silent vigil and marbled skin reminded them of a statue of an angel watching over a grave. The wings helped solidify the connection. The bony lattice hung far over the head of the hunter, moving only minutely in the still air of the cave.

The hunter pulled their glove off with their teeth and placed their hand upon the skin of the creature. A cold shudder went down the hunter’s spine at the contact, but the creature didn’t seem to respond. The skin felt clammy and damp, much like the rest of the cave, but when they moved their fingers there was an odd velvet smoothness that clung to the whorls of their fingertips. They paused in their movement and instead pressed their palm flat against the cold surface, feeling their heat leach away.

At that the entity responded; the bulbous head wavered and turned to look at the hunter. Two vivid green eyes, piercingly bright, seemed to focus laser-like on the hunter’s touch.

With a head rush of worry, the hunter drew back. They considered drawing their blade.

The head tilted; a thick limb lifted, slowly, as if to not threaten. The pale tentacle hovered over the hunter, wavering slightly. Finally, it lowered. It landed softly upon the hunter’s hat before falling onto their shoulder, causing the hat to fall to the floor.

The hunter, feeling frozen, forced themselves to breathe in, out; they had to remind themselves of the safety of the Dream when holding such a close proximity to what must be considered a god.

The head lowered towards them as the tentacle looped around their shoulders. The green eyes still pierced them through like spears and the hunter felt dread prickling at the back of their neck. The face of the creature drew close and the hunter could feel lukewarm air flowing from the strange tubules that sprouted profusely along its sides. Along the center glistened red growths that glittered like rubies in the pale light. Some of them, more golden-red in hue, resolved into yet more eyes that constricted and roved before settling on the hunter’s face. Beneath the myriad eyes the hunter caught glimpse of stringy appendages lined with tooth-like spikes.

The creature paused in its movements and focused its full attention upon the hunter, who in turn felt their knees growing weak. Knowledge dropped inside of their head like water being poured into a basin, and they knew that the entity’s name was Ebrietas as truly as they knew their own. There was more, images and senses and _experiences_ being dropped into their memories. Years of waiting, of hope, despair; the hunter found themselves letting their weight fall back against the limb wrapped around their shoulders.

The hunter shuddered as the onslaught came to an end. Ebrietas ducked her head, as if to apologize, and the limb supporting them began to slide away. The hunter reached out and placed a hand upon her, hoping to reassure her that the contact was okay; desired, even.

The limb stopped its retreat. Ebrietas tilted her head, causing the tube-like growths to ripple. Suddenly feeling foolish, the hunter patted the limb twice before lowering their hand.

Her head tilted further; the limb retracted and then tapped the hunter’s chest twice. The force of it sent them stumbling into the frigid water on the floor. Air chuffed from Ebrietas’s face and she reached out with two limbs to grasp at their shoulders. Panic flared within them until the tentacles simply pulled at their coat and lifted them to their feet. The situation was so absurd that they couldn’t help but laugh. It was a laugh born of fear and nerves and incomprehension, but a laugh nonetheless. They got the impression that Ebrietas was laughing too, though it seemed to be one of relief. Her head was bobbing lowly, and her eyes were now soft and dark.

Unfortunately, the fall had caused water to slosh into their boots and they could feel the chill sinking into their bones. Unsure of how to convey the concept they had in mind, they pointed towards the way they had entered the chamber, then at the ground beneath them; they would leave but then return. Ebrietas merely stared at them. In the wake of what had happened to them, their ungainly attempts at communication made them ache for something more sophisticated, but they instinctively knew that the connection Ebrietas had created was a one-way street.

Taking a bow because they felt it was the most fitting thing they could do, the hunter turned and dashed towards the Dream.

* * *

When they returned with more waterproof boots and warmer clothes they found Ebrietas in the same position they had initially discovered her in. Again they felt their heart stir in response to the melancholy scene; their blade was quickly sheathed at their side and they approached slowly, as to not startle.

Their goodwill could not completely overwhelm their hunter’s instinct. When she turned her bright green eyes to look upon them they felt their fingers twitch and clutch at empty air. The hunter refocused, reached into a pocket, and removed the small music box they had been given all the way back in central Yharnam. They had no pretensions toward it being enough to entertain a forgotten god; they had simply snatched it from their storage chest because they thought it was the most precious thing they owned. It was beautiful in a way not often seen in the bloodthirsty city. Gems and blades were beautiful, too, but only in the way that they carved through flesh. The music box was simple in use, intricate in design, and, now that the family dependent upon its usage had met its end, useless. The hunter wondered if Ebrietas would be able to sense the importance that it once held.

Now standing close to Ebrietas, the hunter wound the box and let it play. The short melody echoed in the cavern. The hunter watched the gears turn within until the tune concluded, but now that it was over they looked up and saw that her eyes were bright, bright, _bright—_

The hunter held out their hand in offering and Ebrietas immediately took the box. Thin tendrils coiled around it as a thicker one held it close to her face. After a few moments of inspection, the lid popped open and played the tune once more. The hunter had to clap their hands over their ears as a horrible noise assaulted them—whatever analogue of vocal cords Ebrietas had were rusty from years of silence—but there was an undercurrent they barely managed to catch, the same tune repeated in her straining and broken voice.

She lowered the box from her face and held it back out to the hunter, but they merely lifted their hands and pointed back at her. _Yours, now_.

For a few long moments, Ebrietas did not move. Finally, slowly, she set the box upon the pile of stones the hunter had seen her keeping vigil over.

Something told them that she was now exhausted; there was a droop to her wings and her head hung low. Unsure of whether or not they should leave and let her rest, the hunter merely stood at her side and waited for the ringing to fully leave their ears.

Once more, they removed their glove and set a gentle hand upon her side. After a pat meant to signify _goodbye_ , they slid their hand back into the glove and turned away. To their surprise, a tug on the cowl of their overcoat pulled them stumbling back. Feelings slid into them as the tendril wrapped around their shoulders. Thankfulness and affection coated the ever-present loneliness and was cut through by a _please don’t leave just yet_.

The hunter tilted their head in a daze, resting it against the limb wrapped around them. Ebrietas tugged them forward until they could take a seat on the rocky ledge where the music box was placed.

Lukewarm air puffed against their face as Ebrietas lowered her head and looked at them closely. Their hat was carefully removed and set delicately at their side. One tendril slipped across their unkempt hair before landing with a _thud_ on their shoulder.

Wondering if her intent was to uncover their face, the hunter undid the top buttons of their overcoat and pushed the cowl to the sides. Ebrietas seemed to drink in the sight, eyes glinting as her head tilted and one tendril ran along the curve of their jaw. It paused just beneath their chin, cool against the warmth of their throat.

The tip of the tendril dipped low, hooking into the next button of their overcoat, and the hunter suddenly saw their memory of Ebrietas holding the music box—Ebrietas holding _them_ —investigating. Singing. The hunter took a deep breath and unbuttoned the overcoat. The tendril quickly followed, weaving around their hand as they continued disrobing their top layer. Once the coat was off they set their hands upon her limb, which had come to rest in a loop about their hips. The hunter shivered in the cold, but there was excitement tingling along their spine. Another limb came forward to tug at their undershirt while the first started slowly coiling around their legs. Ebrietas seemed intrigued by the softer fabric; while their pants and overcoat were thick and sturdy, the undershirt was fine-spun and accented with bits of lace. The tendril slipped back and forth across the neckline hem, delighting in the texture of the delicate cloth.

The other tendril was still wrapped around their thighs and traveling downwards, poking at the leather of their knee-high boots. With a strong pull, the boots slipped off and splashed into the puddled water below. The hunter briefly despaired at once more having flooded footwear before becoming distracted by the tendril rising and slipping into their waistband. The hunter bit their cheek to hold back a yelp at the cold contact. Ebrietas was insistent, limb pushing further down their pantleg; the hunter briefly struggled to unbutton their pants before they were pulled down to tangle about their ankles.

Another memory bubbled to the surface of their thoughts; time spent in the Pthumerian labyrinths, trailing their right hand along the ancient walls, knowing that by taking every turn they would eventually find the way forward. Ebrietas was investigating them in a way that reminded them of the experience, somehow. The tendrils gently prodded and dragged against their skin, gauging every inch, testing for each response the hunter let escape. The velvety tendril tugged against their thighs, pausing when their breath hitched and then tentatively repeating the motion. Her grasp ventured further, taking note when the hunter’s spine curled backwards and drawing several conclusions when pressing directly between their legs caused the hunter to flush with pleasant heat and let out short gasps of surprise.

Their sounds drew the second tendril back up to their face. The tip of it played about the edges of their open mouth before slipping inside with great curiosity. Warmth growing steadily in their gut, the hunter felt her press against their tongue and slide across their teeth, pausing at the sharp canines before pushing in further. The hunter spluttered and went tense as the tendril filled their mouth and reached for their throat. Ebrietas paused as the hunter looked up pleadingly, hoping to convey the notion that going _too_ far in that direction would cause injury.

The tendril receded and the hunter coughed, feeling the buildup of thick saliva caused by the intrusion. In attempt to show that no harm was done, the hunter placed their lips against the tendril and kissed it briefly before giving it a few pats with their hand.

Ebrietas’s eyes flashed and the tendril pressed against their mouth before withdrawing. The hunter got the hint and kissed it again, feeling the chill on her limb dissipate beneath the warmth of their mouth. One hand grasped at the underside of the limb as their lips ventured upwards. The hunter glanced at her face, where her eyes were bright and focused with interest. Her head was now close enough to touch. The hunter reached out cautiously, approaching the thick layer of skin enveloping the sides of her head. Ebrietas ducked forward in response, and the hunter’s fingers pressed against the pliant surface. They flattened out their hand, pressing with their palm as they slid their hand downward. The tendril wrapped about their hips tightened as her head drew ever closer. The hunter leaned forward and kissed her.

The water splashed loudly as she heaved forward and the hunter could sense amusement and a sort of effusive glee from Ebrietas as they kissed her again and again. The hunter had to splay their legs as her torso pushed forward against them. The tendrils wrapped around them twitched distractedly as the hunter ran their hands along the folds of her face.

The hunter couldn’t help but laugh with disbelief. Not long ago they were cutting their way through nightmares and now— _and now_ —their thought was interrupted by the sound Ebrietas made when their hands slipped into the spaces beneath her head. The flesh there was soft and damp and the low rumbling she was now emitting was shaking the hunter’s skull. The tendrils wound tightly and went limp in turns as the hunter pushed their fingers against the almost spongy cavities.

The hunter held their breath and leaned forward directly into her neck, pushing their mouth against the surprisingly warm surface. They could feel the longer tubules above tumbling about the back of their neck. They ran their tongue along a long ridge. It held a slightly bitter taste, but the unpleasant flavor was well worth the heavy shudder they felt travel down Ebrietas’s body. The tendrils pulled them in closer as she leaned further in, holding the hunter flush against her torso. The hunter repeated the lick, noting that the bitter taste was stronger now. Their lips stung slightly as they pushed their mouth against the surface and sucked. Their hair clung to their forehead as they eventually pulled back, a thin layer of acrid slime coating their face. Ebrietas seemed reluctant to end the contact, her tendrils still holding them close, but allowed for them to lean away and breathe. She instead busied herself with tugging off their undergarments, which the hunter managed to assist with despite their limited range of movement. They struggled to kick off the tangle of clothing around their ankles, grateful when they landed in a heap on stone instead of water.

The hunter now completely uncovered, Ebrietas leaned backwards and pulled away her tendrils; the hunter shivered in the frigid cave air. The skin coated with slime was prickling in a concerning manner but they tried to ignore it and instead focused their attention at the limb that was once again pressing against their mouth. Another tendril came forward to investigate between their legs while a third wrapped firmly around their stomach. The hunter tried to steady themselves by grasping at the one at their middle as the one at the bottom seemed to repeat the methods taken by the one at the top: questioning prods about the surface, tentative touches against an entrance, a careful press inside—the hunter forced themselves to untense, to relax the tightness that the thick tendril was pushing against them. Ebrietas pushed down on their neck, causing them to lie back on the rocks as her head hung above them. The hunter reached up and slipped their hands back into the same cavities they had discovered, causing her to release that low sound again. A heavy drop of viscous liquid spattered onto their chest as they rubbed their thumbs slowly against the now-soaked surface. They had to pause and breathe harshly through their teeth as the tendril below pushed inside and began burrowing deeper. The pain of it stung but they could feel heat winding tightly in their gut.

More warm slime was dropping onto them, tingling where it landed and sliding in globs down their torso. The hunter noticed that their skin was irritated and red in parts but shrugged it off. There was nothing a blood vial wouldn’t fix. Their train of thought derailed entirely when the tendril below slipped out a few inches but hurriedly pushed back in. A short moan tore out of them; Ebrietas noticed. With glinting eyes she repeated the motion below and attempted to do the same in the hunter’s mouth. The hunter gurgled something incomprehensible around the tentacle in response, their hands twitching uselessly. The heavy slime dripped down between their legs, easing the thrusts of the thick tendril as the hunter writhed against it.

Frantic with pain yet hazy with pleasure, the hunter struggled aimlessly, unsure of how to move in order to either free themselves or finally relieve the heated arousal coursing through them. Ebrietas seemed to be reaching a similar crux, her head dropping and pushing against their shaking hands, seeking out their touch and letting out a wet keening sound. The tendril in their mouth slid out and Ebrietas pressed her head against theirs. The hunter barely had the chance to gasp down air before their mouth was pressed against the gooey skin, the taste of it cloying and heavy. The tendril below pushed further, curling tightly inside them, and the hunter cried out. Their vision swam and their face squished against her as Ebrietas pulled them closer. At first they thought they were seeing stars due to lack of oxygen but no, they realized faintly, Ebrietas was channeling something into them and they could see specks of light that grew and then burst—

A supernova that at once took an instant and a million years, a blinding darkness—

When the vision ended they could feel the last few shudders of their own orgasm. It seemed utterly dwarfed by the experience Ebrietas had placed within them but they gratefully rode the waves of pleasure until they settled. The tendril inside them slipped out with ease and Ebrietas leaned back, giving the hunter room to breathe. They rested for a few moments, limbs feeling heavy and exhausted, before lifting a hand and trying to wipe some of the slime from their face. Seeing as their hand was also coated, it was rather useless. When they gave up and looked at their palm, they noticed with alarm pinkish blood diffusing into the goop. Brief dabbing at their face confirmed that their nose was bleeding.

Ebrietas grasped at their wrist and the hunter sensed concern. The hunter shook their head and quickly kissed the tendril before heaving themselves to their feet. The frigid water served to wash off the majority of the slime and while they grit their teeth at the cold they felt a bit giddy as Ebrietas reached out to help, tendrils sliding down their legs to scoop off the worst of it. Once they felt sufficiently clean the hunter began putting on their clothes, legs shakily holding their weight as the slipped back into their trousers. They considered using a blood vial but didn’t want to lose the feeling of afterglow still settling in their system.

Fully re-clothed, the hunter patted Ebrietas’s side. She returned the gesture, tendril lazily flopping against their shoulder before landing on the floor with a splash. Now she seemed truly exhausted, wings drooping low and eyes roving slowly. Smiling softly, the hunter tipped their hat goodbye, scooped up their waterlogged boots, and focused upon the ever-present carving in their mind, returning to the Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for a friend but I liked how it turned out so here it be
> 
> title in reference to the music of the spheres in ye olde christian theology/humanist writings/etc


End file.
